gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Kombatgaby/Artículos
Artículos= #Parachoques traseros #Colores #Twist #Dollar #Surcado #Marshall Peters #The D.O.C. #Alice in Chains #The Doobie Brothers #Laundry Cleaners #Tony's Furniture #Sodom Sex Toys #The Bahamas APTS #Low-Tops verdes #Helmet #Kurtis Blow #Boston (grupo musical) #Squeeze #Cream #Aaron Hall #Crocs Bar #Big Daddy Kane #Mars Cafe #Faith No More #Piscinas de Starfish Island #Avec Moi Holidays #Spoonie Gee #Barrington Levy #Psychic #Parking #Adam First #Nene's Barber Shop #Black Harmony #Lyn Collins #War #Conductor del camión #Cutting Crew #Universidad #Zarelli #Parque Móvil de VR #Omnitron #Duality #Low-Tops azules #Sandalias #Pantalón camuflaje urbano #Pantalón bosque verde #Pantalón gris #Pantalón oliva #Pantalón chándal #Vaqueros azules #Pantalón beige #Vaqueros verdes #Pantalón gimnasia verde #Chapas #Medallón África #Gang Starr #Reloj rosa #Reloj amarillo #Sandalias y calcetines #Botas vaqueras #Chanclas #Lowrider Race #Badlands A #THEY CRAWLED FROM URANUS #Laura Branigan #Jorge Pupo #Lev Gorn #Stevie Nicks #Genesis #Joe Walsh #Willie Colón #Héctor Lavoe #The Black Crowes #The Doors #Chinese Food #Diamonds #Tomando una libertad #Ñam, Ñam #Hospital de Angel #Segunda generación #Jefe de policía (2) #¡El jeep del jefe! #Atuendos de Grand Theft Auto 2 #Uniforme de policía (2) #Policía de Anywhere City #Joroba #FROM BASEBALL BATS TO ROCKET LAUNCHERS #CRIME REPORT CARD: STAY HOME AND WATCH TV! #Mitt Fitzsimmons #Moloko #Tego Calderón #Llora, llora #Steps #Conspiracy Theory #Traje de Científico SCS #Eric Ershwitz #Piso franco de Cuestas Sur #Luke #Piso franco de Cerros de la Peña #Niet #Henrietta de Courcy #Shagski #Torre del Reloj #Hospital de Belmont #Hospital de Arbo #Piso franco de Playa de Hove (norte) #Piso franco de Playa de Hove (sur) #Piso franco de Northwood (este) #Piso franco de Steinway #Camiseta bobo Ape #Primer trailer de Grand Theft Auto V #Small Faces #Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake #O mio babbino caro #Optimo #Liquid Liquid #Bike #Tras el hilo de seda #Ivy Queen #Dime #Angel y Khriz #Milton James #Jungle Fever #Victor Verhaeghe #Hare Krishna's Karma Bus #WLF #Arbo #Techo #Nurse Bob #Yul Vazquez #Laundromat #Supermercado de Vice Point #Joyería del centro de la ciudad #Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' #Sparky #Parking de Opry #Vicefree bus line #Freedom bus line #Whippet #Kappa Coffe House #Garaje de D-Ice #Propiedad de WitSec #XXXMAGS #¡La presa! #Polvo de ángel #Sunqueen #H2000 #Mafia rusa de Liberty City #Traficante mafioso #Mafia (CW) #Fábrica de plásticos Sindacco #Nivel de búsqueda de Grand Theft Auto #Chipmaker 4000 #Philipo Cantalato #Mandy Shoren #Tanker (barco) #Valet Parking Lot #Ametralladora (London) #Jerry Reed #Conway Twitty #Loretta Lynn #Hank Williams Jr. #Classic (llanta) #Cutter #Rimshine #Make The World Go Away #Mamas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys #Always Wanting You #All My Ex's Live In Texas #Asleep at the Wheel #Willie Nelson #Patsy Cline #Eddie Rabbitt #Merle Haggard #Rodriguez Iron Works #Nivel de búsqueda de Grand Theft Auto: London #Fresh Meat #Carnicero #Poochie #Ares #Carreras callejeras de Costa de Vale #Dr. White #Guías:Borrar #Líderes de banda de la cuarta generación #Joel Zimmerman #Antifaz #Parche #Skeletons #Stevie Wonder #Alcatrazz #Sidewalk Market #Vespucci Surf #Bikini Universe #Dune Buggy #The Richman Hotel #Piso franco de Northwood (oeste) #Piso franco de Bahía Chica #Vespucci Glasses #Telephone Hill #Soviet Hill #Aye Valley #Holdin' It Out For You #Vegas Road #Camisetas de Grand Theft Auto III ‎ #Pósteres de Grand Theft Auto III #Litografías de Grand Theft Auto III #Jay Rock #Kendrick Lamar #Waylon Jennings #TATTOO Body Art & Piercing #SS BULKER #Informe delictivo de la Policía de Los Santos #Shanda Murphy #Rosby Wilkins #Armas de Grand Theft Auto V #Fusil avanzado #Gas lacrimógeno #100% de Grand Theft Auto V #Palanca #Pistola perforante #Pistola de combate #Ametralladora (V) #Ametralladora de combate #Novio de Natasha #Rob (CW) #Andy #Fusil de francotirador pesado #Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto 2 #Industrias Trevor Philips (misión) #Traductor de Tao Cheng #Metanfetamina #Mitsi #Youth Brigade #Blown Away #The Germs #Lexicon Devil #The Weirdos #Life of Crime #Black Flag #My War #Descendents #Pervert #Keith Morris #Circle Jerks #Adolescents #Amoeba #Rock House #Abolish Government/Silent Majority #T.S.O.L. #Suicidal Tendencies #Subliminal #Fear #The Mouth Don't Stop (The Trouble with Women Is) #Mors Mutual Insurance #Liberty City National #Lcn-exchange.com #Taco Bomb #Poca monta #Agent Orange #Bored of You #Escondite de los Sharks #Marakesh #Her Strut #Sandra McColland #Tony Dio #Jefe de policía (GTA) #Abogado de la Familia Sonetti #Masacres de Grand Theft Auto |-| Diálogos= #Diálogos:La foto policial de Marta #Diálogos:Rivalidad amistosa #Diálogos:Comprobar el registro #Diálogos:Descubriendo el pastel #Diálogos:Ataca al mensajero #Diálogos:Liquida al cobrador #Diálogos:Cabos sueltos #Diálogos:Campaña de reclutamiento #Diálogos:Taxigedón #Diálogos:V.I.P. #Diálogos:Diálogos de Grand Theft Auto 2 #Diálogos:¡Lección! #Diálogos:Turismo #Diálogos:Yo grito, tú gritas #Diálogos:Juicio por fuego #Diálogos:Grande y venoso #Diálogos:La mujer #Diálogos:Su amante #Diálogos:Shima #Diálogos:Pelea bling-bling #Diálogos:Jinete con Uzi #Diálogos:Reunión de coches de gangsters #Diálogos:Llegó el reinado #Diálogos:Dinero Uzi #Diálogos:Lingotes de oro #Diálogos:Redoble #Diálogos:Diálogos de Grand Theft Auto V #Diálogos:Payback (IV) |-| Guías= #Guías:Gangsta Bang |-| Plantillas= #Atuendos 2 #UDM/2011/Septiembre #Pisos francos (CW) #Google+ #UDM/2012/Febrero (Diseñada por mi, creada por Expicport) #UDM/2012/Marzo (Diseñada por mi, creada por Expicport) #Experto 1 #Experto London 1969 #Experto London 1961 #Experto 2 #UDM/2012/Junio #UDM/2012/Julio #UDM/2012/Diciembre #Armas V #UDM/2014/Marzo #UDM/2014/Abril #Lista desplegable #UDM/2015/Enero #UDM/2015/Febrero #UDM/2015/Marzo #UDM/2015/Enero #UDM/2015/Febrero #UDM/2015/Marzo #UDM/2015/Abril #UDM/2015/Mayo #UDM/2015/Junio #Infobox Capitulo |-| Categorías= #Barberías #Hoteles en Liberty City (III) #Sitios web reales #Calles #Hospitales de London #Hospitales de Liberty City (III) #Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 #Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 #Hospitales de London #Puentes en Liberty City (III) #Atuendos de Grand Theft Auto 2 #Localizaciones del Distrito Residencial #Localizaciones del Distrito Industrial #Objetos de Grand Theft Auto 2 #Localizaciones de Arbo #Hospitales de Anywhere City #Saltos únicos #Dependientes #Montañas #Merchandising #Localizaciones de Parque Móvil de VR #Rockstar Classics #Monumentos #Bandas de Los Santos (V) #Canciones de Channel X #Canciones de emisoras de San Andreas (V) #Canciones de Radio Los Santos #Canciones de Rebel Radio #Canciones de East Los FM #Canciones de West Coast Classics #Canciones de FlyLo FM #Canciones de Vinewood Boulevard Radio #Canciones de Los Santos Rock Radio #Canciones de Non Stop Pop FM #Canciones de Soulwax FM #Canciones de The Blue Ark #Canciones de Worldwide FM #Canciones de The Low Down 91.1 #Canciones de Radio Mirror Park #Canciones de Space 103.2 #Plantillas/Triviales #Mascotas #Logros / Trofeos en Grand Theft Auto V #Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto 2 #Ropas de Russian Shop |-| Noticias= #Rockstar Games dice que L.A. Noire no sobrecalienta la Play 3 #Red Dead Redemption: Edición limitada de controles para Xbox 360 #Nuevas capturas de L.A. Noire: The Complete Edition #Rumor: más detalles de Grand Theft Auto V #Álbumes de Head Radio y Lips FM disponibles en iTunes #Max Payne 3 se retrasa hasta mayo #EMI ve en GTA V la oportunidad perfecta para que suenen temazos que el gran público no conoce #Nuevo material en la web oficial de Max Payne 3 #Los responsables de Red Dead trabajan en un nuevo sandbox #Take Two registra las marcas GTA TV y Rockstar TV #Beach Bum Update ya está disponible para GTA Online #Anuncio de TV de GTA V en Xbox 360 |-| Historias/Reportajes= #Desesperación en Los Santos #Ataque terrorista en la comisaría de Los Santos #Matanza policial en San Fierro #El Casino Calígura cierra sus puertas |-| Destacados= #Diálogos:The Green Sabre (DD) #Diálogos:Gira publicitaria (DD) #Aeropuerto internacional de Los Santos (AD) #Diálogos:Catalyst (DD) #Diálogos:¡Lección! (DD) #¡Cebo en la prisión! (MD) #Departure Time (MD) #Diálogos:Punto Asalto (DD) #Carreras callejeras de Costa de Vale (AD) #Primer trailer de Grand Theft Auto V (AD) #Diálogos:Final Destination (DD) #Industrias Trevor Philips (misión) (MD) #Traficantes de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (AD) #El gran golpe (MD) #Centro de la ciudad (AD) #Gangsta Bang (MD) #Diálogos:Payback (IV) (DD) |-| Medallas en concursos= #Desafío Ammu-Nation (Concursos de marzo, medalla de bronce, pareja con SlashTV) #Helipuerto (Concursos de marzo, medalla de bronce, pareja con SlashTV) #El conductor (Concursos de mayo, medalla de bronce) #Los Santos Vagos (Concursos de octubre, medalla de plata) #Federal Bureau of Investigation (Concursos de julio, medalla de plata) #Nivel de búsqueda de Grand Theft Auto: London (Concursos de julio, medalla de plata) #Wrong is Right (Concursos de agosto, medalla de oro) #The Snow Storm (Concursos de agosto, medalla de oro) #El gran golpe (Concursos de enero, medalla de oro) #Centro de la ciudad (Concursos de febrero, medalla de oro, pareja con KentPaul5000) Categoría:Usuario:Kombatgaby